1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor and a sensor unit, and more particularly, it relates to an image sensor and a sensor unit each comprising an electrode for forming an electric field storing signal charges.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image sensor comprising an electrode for forming an electric field storing electrons (signal charges) is known in general.
A conventional general CMOS image sensor comprising a photodiode converting light incident by photoelectric conversion to electrons, an electrode for forming an electric field for storing converted electrons and a floating diffusion region for converting stored electrons to electric signals is disclosed in Basics and Applications of a CCD/CMOS Image Sensor (pp. 189-191) by Kazuya Yonemoto, CQ publishing, (published in Feb. 1, 2004).